Te quiero
by Appeko
Summary: Hanji, a ti las lágrimas no te van, así que casémonos y sonriamos mientras aprecio esos dos hermosos hoyuelos que se te forman en el rostro. Mención GL.


**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, y por lo tanto tampoco sus personajes, todos ellos — y mi queridísima Hanji Zoe — son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia: **Un poco de Girls Love si no te gusta no lo leas y quizás un poco de Ooc.

**Personajes: **Hanji Zoe y una OC.

**Summary:** Hanji, a ti las lágrimas no te van, así que casémonos y sonriamos mientras aprecio esos dos hermosos hoyuelos que se te forman en el rostro. Mención GL.

_**Te Quiero**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oye Hanji ¿Cómo crees que serían nuestras vidas si no hubieran titanes en las tierras del exterior? ¿Cómo sería el mundo? ¿Cómo seríamos…? ¿Cómo serías tú?

Sería bonito imaginarlo, el sólo pensarlo me hace añorarlo, tenerlo entre mis manos, entre mis dedos sin que fuese una ilusión que desapareciese al despertar; tenerla aquí, ahora y detener el tiempo, atesorar por siempre tu tan característica forma de ser. Y tu sonrisa. Ah, esas hermosas comillas que se te forman cada vez que elevas tus comisuras solo un poco.

Las adoro y quiero creer que en estos momentos aún las tienes plasmadas en el rostro formando unas peculiares margaritas, esas que yo encuentro un encanto poco recurrente y que tu tanto odias hasta el punto de fruncir el ceño mientras muestras sólo un atisbo de lo que verdaderamente es.

Oye, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Jo, seguro que si lo haces, después de todo me lanzaste todos los tomates que habían en la canasta de alimentos para el almuerzo de los instructores. Me dejaste todo el uniforme empapado en jugo —o salsa o lo que fuera que sea que haya quedado— de tomate y luego te echaste a reír como una esquizofrénica al notar que yo no era tu objetivo y me pediste entre sollozos de risa una disculpa bastante extraña.

Desde ese momento me pareciste tan singular, que no tuve de otra que acercarme a ti como un imán y ser tu amiga. Tiempo después, me enteré por la boca de Rivaille que sólo había sido una alimaña para acercarte a mí.

Hanji, Incluso siendo yo alguien tan común, logré llamar tu atención desde un primer instante. Dime, ¿Cómo pude captar tu atención si en un principio ni siquiera podía llevar a cabo una orden al pie de la letra?

No era alguien fuera de lo extraordinario, pero te agradezco que me hayas elegido a mí y a ninguna otra más.

Y yo te quiero Hanji, tal vez demasiado y me apena el no habértelo hecho saber tanto como esperaba, pero supongo que lo sabías; después de todo eres astuta e inteligente y una mujer con belleza descomunal y valiente y extraordinariamente fuera de lo común que puede atar conjeturas por sí sola para descubrir que cada gesto que te demostraba era una manera de decirte un te quiero sin siquiera pronunciarlo.

Ojalá Hanji hubiéramos existido en una vida sin titanes que nos encarcelaran dentro de esos muros que nos privan de la libertad con la que queremos volar y vivir en paz y armonía, así, quizás podría decírtelo tan libremente, Sin embargo si ello conlleva a que no seas la Hanji Zoe conocí — y que conozco — no lo desearía.

Supongo entonces que está bien así, ahora, soy feliz de haberte conocido Hanji, tanto que podría _morir_ de la felicidad, tanto que siento que _ya no soy capaz_ de respirar.

Tanto que _no podría_ vivir si tú ya no estás.

¿Lo entiendes no?

Si al menos yo no soy libre, espero que tú lo seas por mí.

Te daré mis alas para que puedas curar tus heridas más profundas.

Ese es mi deseo; que logres superar el dolor y que seas feliz de nuevo, y espero que lo cumplas aunque sea la única —Y la última— cosa que me vayas a cumplir en esta vida que me queda.

Hanji, sólo espero que lo entiendas, que lo que he hecho lo hice porque te quiero, y se me destrozaría el alma viéndote a ti en las mandíbulas de algún titán, esos que a ti tanto te gustan. Aunque supongo que tendrías una vista espléndida aquí arriba y no te quejarías, serías una privilegiada más en estas fauces llenas de sangre que resbala por mi cara.

Aah, esto es a lo que le llaman los últimos recuerdos, y a pesar que no son precisamente recuerdos de lo que he vivido, me conformo con lo que sería una vida perfecta junto a ti por siempre, hasta el final de las eras en este planeta.

_Zoe_ — ¡Qué bonito suena de mis labios ese nombre! Ojalá lo hubiera dicho mientras estaba a tu lado —, _Zoe,_ creo que ese nombre era de la antigua y extinguida cultura Griega, esa mágica palabra que significa _vida_. Eso eres para mí _Zoe_, nunca lo olvides; Eres mi vida y mi alma y mis ganas querer seguir viviendo, eres mis sueños y mis anhelos y mi fuerza de voluntad; Eres todo para mí, _Zoe_.

Hey Hanji, yo que tengo una vista excepcional desde aquí arriba te lo puedo decir: Ese rostro no te va para nada; no te van las lágrimas ni esa expresión de angustia y sufrimiento en esas facciones delicadas radiantes. Hazme el favor y sonríe para mí por última vez, ¿Sí?

Vamos _Zoe_ que siento mis pulmones reventarse y mi corazón latir con menos fuerza que antes. Vamos _Zoe_, que ya la mitad de mi cuerpo está _destrozado_.

Oye _Zoe_, no llores que te quiero. Te quiero mucho, muchísimo, más de lo que puede soportar en este momento un cuerpo mortal, así que haz de una vez esos dos hoyuelos que tanto te desagradan para darte una esforzada sonrisa antes de morir.

Eso, sonríe. ¿Ves que si puedes? Anda, mira la sonrisa que me esfuerzo por brindarte.

Hanji, ya que estás feliz, nunca cambies. No odies a los titanes que tanto te gustan por la muerte de una moribunda como yo. Es algo que jamás de los jamases soportaría.

Ah, ahora puedo decírtelo, ahora que ya llegamos a este punto. _Zoe_, quiero prometértelo:

Encontrémonos de nuevo, en otro lugar, en otra época, sin importar el tiempo que pase ni cuanto nos lleve. Solas, tú y yo _Zoe_. Tú y yo amándonos otra vez en algún lugar libre de titanes, de equipos tridimensionales y de esas odiosas murallas que nos aprisionan; sólo con nuestras alas de la libertad en nuestras espaldas y en nuestras almas.

Te pertenezco _Zoe_, tanto como tú me perteneces a mí. Es una promesa hasta el fin de la vida en esta tierra.

Lo juro _Zoe_.

Oye y casémonos a escondidas mientras ríes y me cuentas tus locuras para ese día, y en secreto los apodos que tanto te gusta decirle al enano de Rivaille.

Hey…Hanji Zoe…

Y nunca olvides que yo _**Te Quiero**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno esa fue mi primera historia y recibo críticas constructivas y dulces y bueno espero que sea de su agrado ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
